


Anyone Perfect Must Be Lying [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Anyone Perfect Must Be Lying' by belmanoir.</p><p>Ray kind of likes how Vecchio's a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Perfect Must Be Lying [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anyone Perfect Must Be Lying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378325) by [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir). 



> The podfic was first posted 20th May 2009.

**Length:** 2min:04sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (1.9 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tjwzzhgmgmn/Anyone_Perfect_Must_Be_Lying.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (1.9 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200905256.zip)


End file.
